Where There's Smoke
by NettieC
Summary: It's snowing, it's our favourite cast and smoke.


AN: Another very early, long lost piece ... Oh, and I know (now) getting leave from the military isn't as easy as in this piece ...I have learnt a lot over the years. This one's a bit choppy in places. I think I was trialling a different style.

Where There's Smoke

December 14th Thursday

1632

If the very reliable scuttlebutt was to be believed, Harm would be temporarily reassigned early in the New Year to the other side of the country, possibly San Diego. He would be far away from DC and just as far from Mac. With that in mind, Harm went to see General Cresswell for clarification. For his efforts, he was told the rumours were indeed accurate; however, due to recent developments, an announcement would not be made until December 21st, the day prior to the holiday shutdown.

1845

Snow was falling hard as Harm headed home and the streets of DC looked resplendent with their Christmas finery dusted in snow. Arriving a little after 1800, Harm shook off the last of the snowflakes before entering his apartment. He went in, hit play on the answering machine and began putting away the groceries he had picked up. The first message was from his mom.

"Hello Harmon, it is your mother here. I feel the need to introduce myself as you seem to have forgotten me. You haven't given me answers about Christmas yet, so I will ask you again. One, are you coming here for the 25th? And two, what are you wishing for this Christmas?"

The machine clicked and message two began.

"Hi Flyboy, missed you at the office. I was hoping we could have dinner tonight. Call me." Harm smiled as the machine clicked off. There was the answer to his mother's second question. He picked up the phone, hit one on the speed dial and plopped down into the armchair.

"MacKenzie."

"So, are you going to buy me dinner?"

"Hi Harm, I was hoping it was you."

"What's up? You sound edgy."

"No, no, I just need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Not on the phone, I'll pick up dinner and come by. That's if it's alright?"

"It's always alright, Mac."

'Ok, see you soon."

2026

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Good thing I wasn't star…." Harm began but stopped when he realised it was Jennifer.

'Expecting someone else, sir?"

"Mac actually, she's bringing dinner and is taking longer than I anticipated. How can I help you?"

"I was hoping you had some self raising flour to spare. I need more than I thought."

"Baking, are we?"

"Trying to, sir."

"And what's the occasion?"

"Well, they say the way to…" Jen stopped abruptly.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"Something like that." Jen blushed.

"So, who's the lucky man? Anyone I know?"

Jen shook her head. "Sorry, sir, I don't really want to discuss this."

Harm's curiosity was piqued. If he didn't know the person, Jen would have said as much. As she wouldn't answer, he concluded he must know him.

"Jen, what's wrong with telling me?"

"If and when there is something to tell, I'll let you know. So, sir, the flour?"

"In the usual spot, help yourself."

Jen moved into the apartment and Harm went to shut the door.

"Hey!" Mac called. "Changed your mind?"

"Sorry, Mac. I was just about to send out a search party."

"Unavoidably detained, sorry," Mac said, putting the bag down on the counter. "Hi Jen, doing some baking?"

"Evening, Colonel, yes I am."

"Jen has a new man, Mac," Harm teased.

"Really Jen? Anyone I know?"

"That seems to be a popular question," Jen said, heading towards the door.

"And you're avoiding it?" said Mac.

"Yes I am. Night"

"So, Marine, what kept you?"

"You."

"Me? How did I keep you?"

"Your mom phoned just as I was leaving and I didn't realise just how long we were chatting."

"My mom called you? Why?"

"Don't look so surprised, Harm. I talk to your mom quite frequently."

"You do? Why?"

"Well, we get along well and we have common interests."

"Like what?"

'You."

"Me? You were talking about me?"

"Yep."

"And…"

"And what?"

"And what was said?"

"Your mom was very concerned about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said you weren't returning her calls and she also had no idea what to get you for Christmas. So I made a few suggestions."

"What did you suggest?"

"Now, Flyboy, that would be telling." Mac grabbed the bag and the two bottles of water Harm had got out and moved to the sofa. She placed the provisions on the coffee table. "You joining me?"

Harm made his way over, still surprised by the relationship between his mom and Mac.

"Mac…" Harm began.

"I'm not telling you."

Halfway through dinner, Harm realised Mac hadn't eaten much.

"Don't you like it?"

"No, it's fine, why?"

"You've barely touched it."

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not always the ravenous being you think I am."

"Mac, what's wrong? What did you want to talk about?"

Mac stood and walked behind the sofa. She stopped and leant forward on it and went to speak but changed her mind. She wandered over to the window and looked out at the nothingness beyond it.

"Mac, what it is?" Harm asked from behind her. Mac turned to face him, then shook her head.

"God, this was so much easier when I rehearsed it earlier." She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. She was about to move away when Harm caught her arm.

'Uh uh, Mac, you're not going anywhere. Now, talk to me, please."

She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and prayed she was doing the right thing.

"I've been thinking about the future and the present and I…I…, well you aren't…oh."

"Mac, take a breath and start again," Harm said gently.

"As you already know, I'm not seeing anybody – haven't for awhile."

"I know that."

"And you're not seeing anyone. You're not, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, I always thought that sometime, someday, we could actually manage to get together and lately I've been thinking that this is the best opportunity we've had in awhile. I mean we are getting along very well, we haven't managed to kill each other recently, and we're both unattached…" Mac's voice trailed off when she saw the look on his face.

"Oh God," she quickly continued. "I shouldn't have assumed you'd feel the same way. I'm sorry. Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

She rushed past him and went to grab her purse. Harm moved just as swiftly and blocked her path.

"Where do you think you are going, Mac?"

"I'm sorry. You just had this look of shock or distress or something and I …"

"It was a look of distress, but not because of you." He took her hand and led her to the sofa. "Come and sit down and we'll talk this through."

Mac sat next to him but focused on the bowl in the centre of the coffee table.

"Mac, I would like nothing more than a relationship with you. I think that is pretty obvious, don't you?" Mac didn't answer. "My look of distress was due to the timing of this conversation."

"Oh, you've just met someone. I should have expected…"

"Mac, you're going to do yourself some damage jumping to all these conclusions. Now, hear me out. I went to see Cresswell today to clarify the scuttlebutt and it looks pretty certain that someone, namely me, will be heading to San Diego for that four month program."

"I knew that."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"But if you knew I could be going, why start something now?"

"Well, you'd be in San Diego and I'd be in Carlsbad."

"Carlsbad, why?"

"Frank offered me a six month contract as …"

"Frank? My Frank?"

"Yes." Mac looked at him hesitantly. "A while back I was telling your mom how I needed a change, you know, just to keep some regular hours, eat better, relax a little. A few days later Frank rang me with the offer. It seems the company lawyer, Richard Clarkson, is taking a six month sabbatical and Frank was looking for a replacement but struggling to find anyone he felt he could trust. So I put in a request for inactive leave, starting from shutdown and while the General wasn't happy, he did approve it."

Harm sat and listened in amazement. "Are you upset with me, Harm?" she asked.

"No, no, just a little stunned. Why didn't you tell me you wanted a break?"

"I didn't know it was what I wanted until after I'd spoken to your mom. When Frank made the offer I realised it was a wonderful opportunity and one I couldn't pass up."

Harm's head was spinning.

"Harm, if you don't want me to work for your step-father…"

"No, I think it would be great for you. I also think it would be great for us," he said, a smile finally spreading across his face. "I mean, we'll no longer be in the same chain and …"

"And…that's what I wanted to discuss."

"So, you and me on the west coast, with freedom to do anything we want…could be a lot of fun…"

"Yes it could be."

They sat on the sofa for a few minutes in silence.

"What do we do now?" Mac finally asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to kiss you."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not sure."

Harm leant forward and gently brushed his lips against Mac's. He moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her towards him. Again, he brushed her lips. He edged closer to her, heart racing and palms sweaty. Mac closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss she had long anticipated.

The moment never arrived as Jen yelled frantically from the hallway and banged on the door. They both jumped in response and Harm raced for the door.

"Fire!" Jen shouted. "The oven…don't know how but…kitchen's on fire."

Harm rushed past her, grabbing the extinguisher from near the stairwell. He pushed open her door and smoke billowed into the hall.

"Did you call 911?" Mac asked her.

"Yes, but have you seen the snow out there tonight. They'll be lucky to get here before the building burns down." Jen said between coughing fits.

Mac opened the kitchen window and stood Jen in front of it. "You stay here and get some fresh air, I'll go help Harm."

Harm had managed to put the small fire out and was opening the apartment windows as Mac entered.

"Is it out?"

"Yeah. It was only a small fire but lots of smoke."

"Much damage?"

"Not sure. Probably smoke damage more than anything. Once this clears we should see things better. How's Jen?"

"Okay, just in need of some air."

"Good. Can you let her know it's okay in here?"

"Will do."

2315

"Jen's asleep," said Harm, returning from the bathroom.

"Poor thing," said Mac. "I don't know if she was more upset about the fire, her lack of domestic skills or having to sleep in your bed."

"Yeah, I didn't get that part. Why should that upset her?"

"I don't know, it wouldn't have upset me," Mac said with a sly grin.

"Wouldn't have upset me either."

Harm sat down next to Mac on the sofa.

"So, where were we before we got interrupted by Jen's little disaster?" he asked.

"Oooh, I think you were about to kiss me."

"I think you're right."

"I'm always right."

"I'll have to remember that."

"Yes, you will."

Harm completed the kiss he had started earlier. It was one both of them would remember for a long time. Mac pulled him towards her and laid with him on the sofa.

"You know we can't do much else?" she whispered.

"Why? Jen?"

"Jen and we still work together."

"But not for much longer."

"Yeah, but we've waited this long, we may as well wait until next week."

"Okay, on one condition. You stay the night with me, right here."

"Considering I'm snowbound and can't go anywhere, I don't have too many choices, do I?" Mac smiled.

"You could go share my bed with Jen."

"The only thing I want to do in your bed is you." Mac said, playfully.

Harm blushed.

When the room temperature dropped, Harm got up and grabbed the spare bedding from the closet. When Mac was comfortable, he turned off the lights and laid down beside her. He knew they were making the right decision to wait but the mere presence of her next to him made him reconsider. After several goodnight kisses Mac drifted off to sleep. Harm watched her for awhile before succumbing as well.

0125

Harm felt he had only just fallen asleep when he heard Mac calling his name. Instinctively, he pulled her closer and kissed her but it didn't seem to placate her.

"Harmon Rabb," she said firmly and Harm sat up.

"What? What's wrong?"

She put her hand to his face. "It's okay, Harm, but there's someone at the door. Listen."

"That's not my door, it's probably someone at Jen's," he said wearily.

"Yes, but where's Jen and who would be calling in at this time of night, in these conditions?"

Harm got up and stumbled to the door, he eased the door open and peered down the hallway, interested to see who the caller would be. Seeing the man writing a note, he went out into the hallway to talk to him. Mac could only hear the muffled sounds of the conversation and had just about drifted off again when Harm returned.

"Mac," Harm said, turning on the light as he returned, "we have a visitor."

Mac responded by rolling over and pulling the blanket up.

"Mac," he shook her gently. "We have a visitor."

Mac turned over and struggled to open her eyes in the now bright room. She saw the man standing in the doorway. He was wearing his dark blue naval coat and cover, both dusted in snow. He was carrying a duffle bag and was staring down at his soddened feet.

"Sorry to intrude at this early hour, ma'am. I …."

Mac smiled. "Petty Officer Jason Tiner, is that you?" she said, getting to her feet.

"Yes ma'am," he said, coming to attention. "But it's lieutenant now."

"Of course it is, my apologies. How are you, Lieutenant?"

"Cold, wet, hungry."

"What brings you here on such a poor night? I was snowed in and couldn't leave."

"I was coming to visit a friend and got held up. But I promised I'd be here and so I walked the last ten blocks."

"Ahh!" Mac said, grinning broadly. "You're Jen's new man."

"No, I mean we're not…we haven't…I just…"

"Easy, Lieutenant," said Harm.

"It's okay, Lieutenant, I was just teasing. Now, let's get you warmed up."

Harm organised some warm nightwear for Jason and sent him through to the bathroom for a hot shower. Mac put the kettle on and grabbed the cups from the cupboard as Harm got out the supplies to make toasted sandwiches for their guest. Before long, Jason returned drying his hair with the towel.

"Feel warmer?" asked Mac.

"Definitely do, ma'am."

"Have a seat," said Harm, gesturing towards the breakfast bar stools.

Jason sat and wrapped his hands around the cup Mac passed to him. Forty five minutes of walking in near zero temperatures had chilled him to the bone, but he'd do it again just to see Jen.

"Is Jen okay after the fire? I mean Petty Officer Coates."

"Jen's fine," replied Harm, "Just inhaled a bit of smoke but she's good. And I'm sure she won't mind you calling her Jen."

"So, you and Jen?" Harm asked.

Jason said nothing but the rosy colour of his cheeks told of his embarrassment. Noting this, Mac came to his defence. "Harm, leave the poor man alone. Let him eat."

"I just wanted to know about his intentions."

"Harm, leave him be." Mac pulled Harm's arm and he took the hint.

"Okay, okay, sorry Tiner."

"That's alright, sir."

"Can I get you something else?" Mac asked.

"No, ma'am, thank you."

"Now, sleeping arrangements…"Harm began.

"I can go and …"Jason started.

"Go where? It's 0156, snowing hard and we're snowbound. Jen's apartment is smoke damaged, which is why she's in there," said Harm.

"I'll go and sleep with Jen," said Mac, "You can stay on the sofa, Harm, and the lieutenant can have the armchair. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Jason, though he'd have preferred to be sleeping with Jen

"Yes ma'am," replied Harm, though he'd have preferred to have Mac sleeping with him.

"Good."

December 15th Friday

0721

It was Jen's coughing that woke Mac. She turned over and saw Jen sitting slumped over on the edge of the bed.

"Jen, are you okay?"

Jen nodded but struggled to speak. Mac got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Here, drink this."

After a few mouthfuls, Jen's coughing eased and she found it easier to speak.

"Thanks ma'am."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think."

"Hope you didn't mind me sharing your bed last night."

"No, well, it's not actually my bed either. I hope the Commander didn't mind."

"No, of course he didn't. Actually, he had company out there anyway."

"Really? Who?"

"We had a visitor in the early hours or rather I should say you had a visitor, Jen."

Jen's eyes lit up. "Jason came?"

"Yes, he did. Through some appalling conditions too. He said he had to get here."

Jen smiled broadly. She had promised him if he made it to her on his birthday, he would get a home cooked meal for dinner and _anything_ he wanted for dessert.

"So, what's happening between you two? I didn't even know you were in touch with him."

Jen considered her response, it wasn't the conversation you had with a superior officer but she had really missed having Mattie around to chat with.

"We met up about two months ago by chance and there was still something there."

"Still something? You mean there was something between you two when he was stationed at Falls Church?"

"No, not really. There was a spark, a feeling, but we never acted on it, ma'am."

"But the spark was still there?"

"Yeah," Jen smiled broadly.

"And…"

"Well, a few phone calls, a few dinners and …"

"And…"

"Nothing else."

"Really? Then why was he so determined to get here last night."

"Yesterday was his birthday and he was on a pr..." Jen stopped abruptly.

"It's okay Jen. I won't say anything," Mac said, in response to Jen's look of shock.

"Oh, um, ok. I might just go out and see him, if that's ok?"

"By all means."

1752

The enforced day off due to the snow allowed Jen to have some assistants to help her clean her apartment. Jen and Mac had spent much of the day making endless trips to the basement of the building to put through loads of washing and drying. Clothes, linen, curtains, all went through the relevant cycles to free it from the smoke which had invaded it. The bulkier items, and those which couldn't be tumbled dried, were hung in various positions around Harm's apartment. Those of the more personal nature were hung across the shower.

Harm and Jason, after permission was given from the insurance officer, removed the offending oven and dragged it down to the dumpster in the lane behind the building. They had then set about scrubbing walls and benches to remove the film of smoke. The lounge suite and carpet would need cleaning and Jen had made arrangements for both. By early evening, the apartment was liveable, though the odour of smoke remained.

To thank them for their efforts, Jen had offered to cook the trio dinner. However, given her last culinary endeavour, no one was too enthusiastic. Harm, diplomatically, spoke for the group.

"Jen, that's a great offer but you've had an exhausting day too. Why don't I go down the road and pick up some pizzas. Then we can all sit back, relax and maybe play that game of Pictionary I saw at your place. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Jen smiled, she hadn't really felt like cooking but wanted to do something to thank them. "But only if you let me pay for the pizza."

"That's a given."

Harm grabbed his jacket and Jason took his off the coat rack.  
"Mind if I come, sir?"

"Fine with me."

Jen handed over the money and they left.

The trip to and from the pizza parlour was brisk, cold and damp. While much of the snow had been cleared from the road, the pavements were still treacherous. However, as the shop was just around the corner, Harm thought the risk was worth it; it was better to face Mother Nature than to allow Jen in his kitchen. He had tried to engage Jason in conversation but the young man didn't seem to be too chatty. While they waited in the warmth of the wood fire ovens, Harm decided to go for the direct approach.

"What's up, Tiner?"

"Up? Nothing, sir."

"Really? Try again."

"Well, there is something…"

"Go ahead."

"I have a dilemma."

"A dilemma? Aha, and what is this _dilemma_?"

"My CO, Admiral Carnegie, has recommended that I take part in the Wallis Project in San Diego. "

"The Wallis Project, really?

"Yes sir, the project is to…"

"To review and implement changes to the application of the MJC for personnel currently serving abroad."

"You know about it, sir?"

"You could say that, Tiner. It looks like I'll be heading it up."

Harm thought Tiner had turned pale, though with his fair skin colouring it was hard to tell.

"So, what's the dilemma?"

"Well, it's just Jen and I were getting close but if I go to San Diego then we'll be on opposite sides of the country."

"That's the dilemma?"

"Not just that, sir, if I don't go I'll be transferred to Falls Church and then…"

"You'll be in the same chain."

"Yep. Not only that but now I'm commissioned and Jen's not…

"The military certainly makes it difficult, doesn't it?"

"Yes sir. How did you and the Colonel manage?"

"Me and the Colonel?"

"Oh, sorry sir, I shouldn't have…I mean…I…"

"Steady, Tiner, it's okay." The Colonel and I follow the regulations to the letter."

"Never?"

"Never."

"But…"

"But what?"

"But I just thought…I mean…when I saw her at your place, I, um…"

"The Colonel and I have spoken and we will be embarking on a different phase of our relationship come week's end."

"When you go to San Diego?"

"Yep."

"But the Colonel MacKenzie will be here and you'll …"

"No, she's taking leave and will be in Carlsbad for the next six months."

"Oh! Good for you guys but…"

"If it's meant to be, Jason, then it'll be worth the wait."

Jason leant back against the wall, he wanted Jen more than anything but he was just establishing himself in his legal career and he didn't know if Jen felt the same way about him.

"Tiner?"

"Sorry sir, what did you say?"

"I said the pizzas were ready."

"Oh, right." He pulled his jacket tighter around him and opened the door for Harm.

"If you're interested, I may have a solution for you – albeit temporary."

"What is it?"

"Harrington, Teasdale and Associates is the civilian law firm engaged as a part of the Wallis Project. They are looking for a Navy advisor for the duration of the project. Someone who can advise them as to military law and protocol, liaise with the Navy members of the project, and the like."

"But I'd still be in the Navy."

"Yes, but on secondment to the firm. Technically, it would allow you to still see Jen for the duration of the project."

"Uh huh."

"And that would give you time to figure out what this relationship is worth."

"Worth?"

"Yep, worth."

"How do I go about being seconded?"  
"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been."

After a night of fun, food and friendly chatter, Jen and Jason excused themselves and went to her apartment. Mac made a move to clear away the remnants of the evening, but Harm wouldn't let her. He led her to the sofa and kissed her tenderly. As they sat entwined together, Mac knew the streets were clear enough for her to get home but there was no other place she wanted to be. Happy and content for the first time in a long time, Mac drifted off to sleep and was surprised when she awoke hours later to find she was alone.

Quietly, she got up and headed to the bedroom where she found Harm stretched out across the bed fast asleep. She slipped into the bed beside him, draped her arm across his chest and hooked a leg with his. Harm stirred and smiled as he opened his eyes to see Mac alongside him. He leant down and kissed her head, she looked up at him dreamily.

"Since you didn't want to sleep with me out there, I came to you. Do you mind?" she asked.

"Of course not, but what made you think I didn't want to sleep with you?"

"You're in here and you left me out there."

"Oh, um, that, yes, there was another reason for that."

"And what was it?" Mac asked, drawing herself up in the bed.

"Well, um, it was because, um…"

"What?" asked Mac, noting the redness creep into his cheeks.

"Um, oh, it's just that we said we wouldn't do anything 'til after shutdown."

"Yes and…?"

"Well, I was finding it very, um, hard, I mean difficult, to sleep with you on the sofa."

"Why?"

"Because…well, we were very close and well, you can guess."

"Oh!" Mac said, happy with the effect she had had on him. "So do you have a problem with me being in your bed?"

"No."

"What about now?" she asked as she rolled on top of him.

"This could cause some difficulty," he laughed before kissing her passionately.

December 24th Sunday

0915

Harm stood at the Wall as the snow fell lightly. He reached out and traced his father's name, as had become his Christmas Eve ritual. This visit was much earlier in the day than usual as he had a noon flight to San Diego. Major General Cresswell had officially informed him, and the rest of the staff, in a quietened bullpen on the previous Thursday that he would be heading up the Wallis Project. Harm had decided not to pack up or sublet his apartment as it was only a four month project and he knew he would have many visits to DC in the interim.

Mac hadn't been present for the announcement as she had been dispatched on the 18th for a forty eight hour investigation to Fort Denning. Things had not gone smoothly and her leave had been delayed until the investigation had been completed. Harm had desperately hoped she would have returned by now as she still had her apartment to sort out prior to her move west. Despite both his and his mother's pleas to reconsider, Mac had cancelled her plans to attend Christmas lunch. As she told them, there were still so many things she needed to do in the case and in DC, it just wasn't possible. She had insisted, however, that Harm go. She promised him that she would make it up to him at the very first chance and this had cheered him somewhat.

Harm felt strange as he left the Wall, for the first time he felt he could look forward to something. He had spent so much of his life looking backwards this was a refreshing change.

2228

Things were considerably warmer in La Jolla than in DC and though night had fallen, there was still some warmth in the air. Harm was on the back porch looking at the stars when Frank came out.

"It's a bit early to be looking for Santa Claus, son."

Harm laughed. "No, Santa won't be bringing me anything tonight."

"Why? Haven't you been a good boy?"

"I've tried but I'm sure some would disagree."

It was Frank's turn to laugh. "Look, son," he said becoming serious. "I know you weren't keen on going to midnight services with us tonight but can I ask you to reconsider?"

"Why? What's up?"

"I can't make it and your mom won't go alone."

"Why can't you make it?"

"I had organised a special Christmas treat but the plans went awry. I need some extra time."

Harm, willing to do anything for his mother, agreed to go and twenty minutes later they headed out the door.

Their timing was perfect as less than ten minutes later there was a knock upon the Burnett's door.

"Hello stranger!" Frank greeted his late night guest with a hug and a kiss.

"Do they suspect anything?"

"Nothing at all," he replied as they went upstairs.

When his guest was settled for the night, Frank took the opportunity to get into bed and was sound asleep when his wife came home.

"Frank, Frank," called Trish, shaking him. "When you said you had something else to do tonight, I didn't think it would be sleeping."

"Huh?"

"Couldn't you have made the effort to come tonight? You knew I was looking forward to attending Christmas services as a family. I can't remember the last time we did it; I think Harm was about 14."

"Trish, I know it was important but I think what I did tonight was just as important for our family."

"What did you do?"

Frank just smiled.

Harm sat in the darkened living room watching the twinkling of the Christmas tree lights. He tried several times to call Mac but it was to no avail. He left a few messages then switched the lights off and headed to bed. Harm didn't bother with the room light as the street light provided enough illumination for him. Dressed only in his boxers and tee he sat on the side of the bed to try Mac one more time. When he failed to get an answer, he kissed his phone and said, "God, I wish you were here."

"Your wish is my command, Flyboy!" said Mac, tapping him on the shoulder. He spun around in disbelief.

"Mac?"

"Who else?"

"Oh my God, when did you get here? How?"

"All that can wait 'til tomorrow, can't it?"

"Yeah, sure." Harm remained motionless at the side of the bed. A few moments of awkward silence passed.

Mac took the lead. "Harm," she said, pulling back the covers and kneeling on the bed in front of him. "Turn on the lamp."

Harm did and was stunned to see Mac wearing a royal green negligee with a red bow at top.

"As you can see, Flyboy, I am your Christmas present. You can choose to unwrap me now if you want," she said shyly, raising her arms above her head. "Or you can wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, it's going to be now, believe me," Harm smiled moving towards her.

"Merry Christmas, Harmon," Mac whispered as her negligee was removed.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," Harm replied smiling before their passion sparked the hottest of fires.


End file.
